


A Lover to Burn

by jjpfanfic



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn Watching, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpfanfic/pseuds/jjpfanfic
Summary: JaeBum learned his lesson. He shouldn't drink whatever alcohol Jackson ordered overseas.





	A Lover to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction, written for the lack of Bottom JaeBum in this community. I am not a native English speaker and I have no beta-reader, so all the mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this work. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed.

JaeBum takes a few seconds to look through the long glass windows. From the towering heights of his hotel, everything looks almost tiny. The cars on the streets, the traffic lights, the billboards, and even the houses looks smaller. And the light, the flashes of reds and yellowish and ivories from below makes it almost alive. And JaeBum shuts the curtains immediately. As much as he likes to watch the glimmering lights from night activities around Hongkong, he feels too tipsy to actually enjoy it without falling down.

It’s Hongkong, so obviously Jackson’s excited to be back. The sweet guy even brought the members to meet with his parents. They all came to eat in a Chinese Restaurant specializes in Traditional Delicacies, which Jackson mentioned too many times even days before their flight to Hongkong. Jackson’s father ordered half of the available menus, which was a lot! Jackson even have to call his high school friends to help finish the food.

JaeBum thought they’d go back to the hotel right after, but Jackson already had other plans. He invited him along with Mark and JinYoung to hang out with his friends. And JaeBum regretted coming along. He doesn’t really know Cantonese or English to keep up with the conversation thrown at him, so he just sat there and watch them conversing in foreign languages, smiling politely, and kept his cup filled with whatever traditional liquor Jackson ordered.

And now he’s too drunk to function properly.

JaeBum fumbles at the front line of his backpack, trying to find the zipper. With much effort, he finally manages to take his laptop out. Carefully, he sets it on the night stand, before piling two pillows on top of each other and placing his head on top of them as he lay himself down on the bed. He puts one big bolster pillow on top of his lap and places the laptop there. When it boots up, JaeBum quickly connects it to the WiFi and navigates to the porn site he frequents.

JaeBum already moved out from the dorm, but he still live with his parents, so his privacy is still limited to a certain point. In other words, JaeBum has to make the most out of nights like this, when he’s spending a night in a hotel room all by himself. By making the most out of it, JaeBum means he’s going to empty his balls. He really hopes that the alcohol he drank earlier won’t get in the way.

The page loads, but he lets out a sigh when he realizes that he forgot to take his earphones out along with the laptop. The thought of getting up from his already comfortable position is too overwhelming. So he settles with turning the volume down to minimum, despite being alone in the hotel room.

His eyes feels heavy, but he still lazily follows the momevents of the two people acting the scene. The volume wasn’t loud, but JaeBum doesn’t want to risk being heard. So he muted the volume. He doesn’t want to mess with anyone, especially with the members, no matter how open minded they are. It’s not like he needs to watch porn with sound on, anyway. Most of the times the moans and whimpers are so loud and exaggerated. But what’s most annoying about it is the fact that sometimes, it’s not in sync with what the actors mouthed. Besides, he’s sure none of his members would want to know about the kind of porn he watches. Well, the members mostly kept their private lives really private and JaeBum’s pretty sure none of them is homophobic, but his preferences are some things he likes to keep to himself mostly.

JaeBum’s bored, dull-eyed, but he kept watching as two more frat boys entered the scene, quickly pulling out their dicks and shoving it to this kneeling boy. Another frat boy was watching at the doorway for a while before coming inside the room, with two toys in his hands. JaeBum’s eyes widened at the sight of the toys. He hasn’t seen those kind before—they look like oversized dildos or maybe some butt plugs. Both are black in color, big in size, overly thick, with visible ribbed patterns covering the surface. But even that isn’t enough to get him up. He’s literally soft in his jeans; completely and totally flaccid. Still, he watches intently, waiting for something interesting to happen. Nine minutes into the video and there’s still no penetration or any sign these frat boys are going to put their dicks in this twink. JaeBum had to close the tab and return to the home page. He couldn’t waste his precious time watching porn that wasn’t even arousing. He scrolled and scrolled through pages, reading titles and looking at thumbnails, but there seems to be no interesting gay porn to watch.

JaeBum picks his laptop up and places it back on the night stand. He gets up from the bed and stretch, only stopping when he heard some bones cracking and he feels some dull ache across his muscles. JaeBum sighs. Now he’s not sure what to do. Porn usually does it for him, and he really doesn’t have another plan for the night. Sleeping is definitely an option, but it just feels like such a waste to spend his alone time to sleep. A drop of sweat falls from his forehead into his eyes. JaeBum winced at the stinking sensation. That’s when he realizes he’s sweating and that it’s actually hot inside his room. The air conditioning is on, but he can’t feel it working. Maybe it’s not working properly? JaeBum wanted to call room service, but his in-room phone doesn’t work, so he grab his phone.

BamBam and Yugyeom’s probably still out with YoungJae, but Mark and JinYoung did come back to the hotel with him. He texted JinYoung to call the room service from his room. When he’s done, however, it feels even hotter. JaeBum starts thinking that it may be the alcohol Jackson ordered before. He’s never had it, so he doesn’t really know the effects it would cause. And damn, he did finished at least half a bottle by himself.

He resorts to strip his clothes off safe for the boxers and dives onto the softness of the bed. The duvets are at least cool, so he sprawls himself loose-limbed across the queen-sized bed. He reaches for the big comforter and snuggles into it, absorbing the remaining coolness from the bed and the comforter.

 

 

 

 

 

JaeBum wakes up to a continuous rap on the door. His eyes flutter open and he tries gathering the strength to sit up, but when he can’t, he just sighs into his comforter. Then the door creaks open. JaeBum turned to face the door and found himself staring at a guy. When he squinted his eyes, he sees JinYoung mimicking the confused expression he’s having.

“JinYoung, how do you get in here? Also, I thought I asked you to call room service?” JaeBum pushed his hands on the bed and finally sits up properly.

“You left the door unlock. And, no, you didn’t say anything on your text,” JinYoung said. And JaeBum automatically reaches for the phone near his pillow, confirming that he’d only sent a ‘ _JinYoung’_. The part where he asked JinYoung to call room service was typed, but apparently JaeBum didn’t click the send button. There’s also a few replies like ‘ _What_?’ and ‘ _Something wrong?_ ’ from JinYoung.

“Oh God. Sorry. I guess I’m really drunk,” JaeBum says, rubbing his face with both of his hands. “Can’t even send a text properly anymore. Can you call the room service, by the way? It’s fucking hot in here,” he adds.

When JinYoung’s reply doesn’t come, JaeBum looks up to see the younger man’s eyes are fixed on his night stand. JaeBum follows the other’s line of sight and found the laptop, still showing the porn site home page he was browsing earlier.

“Shit,” JaeBum muttered under his breath. And that’s when JinYoung looked away from the laptop screen.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were, uh. I shouldn’t barge in,” JinYoung said, eyes now landing on JaeBum, or specifically his lack of clothes. JaeBum reaches for the comforter and places it over his lap, eyes glued to the hotel slippers JinYoung’s wearing. This is the perfect cue for JinYoung to exit the room, and JaeBum waits and waits for him to do that. It never came. So JaeBum looks up once again, only to find JinYoung’s eyes glued on the laptop screen once again.

JaeBum is conflicted whether he should kick JinYoung out of his room immediately, or just leave him be. But JinYoung suddenly turns his dark eyes back on JaeBum, as if asking for some kind of explanation.

“Didn’t know you watch this kind of stuff, too,” JinYoung says loud and clear.

JaeBum’s brain doesn’t really know how to respond at first, because he’s not sure what JinYoung meant by that. Too? What does that ‘ _too_ ’ mean? Does he mean that he’s surprised that JaeBum watch gay porn along with straight porn? Or does the ‘ _too_ ’ mean that there’s another member JinYoung knows watching gay porn like JaeBum? Or does it implies that JinYoung watches gay porn too? The last one doesn’t seem right. Maybe the second one? Jackson definitely isn’t straight. If not gay, he’s certainly bisexual. And it’s Jackson, after all. Wouldn’t be surprising if someone caught him watching porn, to be honest.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry into your privacy. Should I, leave?” JinYoung asked.

JaeBum doesn’t answer. He’s just staring back into JinYoung’s eyes, still figuring what the man meant with that sentence earlier. He should’ve said ‘yes’ to the question for him to be left alone. It’s really ridiculous how he couldn’t say that.

“Should I stay, then?” JinYoung asked again.

JaeBum surprises himself when he nods to the question, but gets more surprised when JinYoung actually sits down next to him on the bed. Their never break the eye contact.

“What about room service? Do you want me to call them?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s because of the air conditioner, though. Maybe it’s the alcohol Jackson ordered. It just makes me feels hot,” JaeBum says fanning himself in the process.

JinYoung nods in agreement. He pauses before saying, “So, is this,” JinYoung glances at the laptop screen “because you’re drunk?”

“Not really. All I know is that it doesn’t work today.”

“It works, usually?” JaeBum can tell right now that JinYoung carefully tries to confirm the fact that JaeBum watches gay porn casually, not just because he’s drunk. It’s kinda funny, because he’s being very careful. Like he’s walking on eggshells.

“Yeah,” JaeBum shrugs.

“Why is today different?”

To be honest, this talk isn’t something he should be doing while he’s completely drunk. Part of his consciousness is trying to tell him to call it a night and politely ask JinYoung to go back to his room. But part of him just doesn’t care anymore, especially when JinYoung doesn’t seem to be bothered by the situation.

“I don’t know. It just… doesn’t hit the spot today,” JaeBum murmurs. This close, JinYoung smells nice. Clearly JinYoung had washed up after their hang out. The scent of smell still lingers and JaeBum likes that it wasn’t too strong, but almost comforting. “Too many guys, I guess, and not enough fucking. The toys they used looked interesting, though.”

JinYoung is quiet. He’s assessing JaeBum.

“What did they look like?” There’s something in his voice when he said that, as if he was interested. Like he might want to use them on him at some point. Just thinking about it sends shivers down his spine. The muscles in his abdomen clench responding the sudden heat coursing through his body. JaeBum gently puts the comforter to his right side, revealing his legs, and how the cotton of his boxer sticks to his pelvis due to sweat. JaeBum watches intently as JinYoung’s pupils dilate when he parts his legs ever so slightly.

“It’s a dildo, I think? Or a butt plug?” JaeBum shifts closer to JinYoung. “Thick, long, and has these big dots on the surface.”

“Did it look enjoyable?” Of course JinYoung would ask something like that. JinYoung’s hand reached for his hair. He tries to fix JaeBum’s fringe. When his fingers touches JaeBum’s cheek, it felt warm. JinYoung’s fingers traced along the side of his face down to his neck. JinYoung stops when they circle the base of his neck. JaeBum shudders.

“Did it look enjoyable?” JinYoung repeats the question.

“Yes. It looks like they were having fun with it.”

When JinYoung suddenly pulls away, JaeBum chases after the heat from his hand. JinYoung tells him to wait for him, before he walks out of the room. It took every bit of dignity left in JaeBum not to whine at the younger boy. JaeBum lay himself back on the comfortable bed, settling with a sigh, legs wrapping the bolster, hips grinding slightly against the surface, blood finally rushing through the capillaries down there. His face feels warm, contrasting the cool surface of the comforter to which he buries his face in. For now, the friction of his boxers and the comforter is the best he can get.

When JinYoung returns, JaeBum’s eyes are fixed on the huge dildo the man brought. It’s not ribbed like the one he saw on the porn, but it’s still a thick dildo. As much as he’s curious as to how JinYoung have this sex toy with him right now, JaeBum can’t mutter anything, because there’s something more important occupying his head, trying the toy.

JaeBum’s eyes follow, even when JinYoung sets the huge toy at the night stand, stopping only when he feels the dip on the bed. JaeBum feels a touch on his backside and he parts his legs slightly. JinYoung’s other hand is warm against his thigh, folding it, and parting the legs apart some more. Slowly, he grabs the rubber band of JaeBum’s boxer and pulls it down to his knees and lower down until it no longer gets in the way. JaeBum feels the weight of the stare JinYoung casts on him. It should make him uncomfortable or shy at the very least, but he doesn’t seem to mind the attention. He makes a mental note to never drink any alcohol Jackson orders from now on.

“Turn around,” JinYoung’s voice is low and JaeBum’s body responds naturally obeying the order.

JinYoung doesn’t wait before spreading the butt-cheeks, cursing silently when he saw the tight hole. He observes the smooth surface. JinYoung figures JaeBum must have these area shaved. The pucker has the slightest hint of pink in them and JinYoung wonders how it would look after a good pounding.

When a lube-cool finger presses against his rim, JaeBum moans softly, back arches following the entrance of the long digit. The second finger follows almost too easily, his body relaxed and loose under the influence. JaeBum wonders if it’s going to be as easy when something bigger like the dildo enters.

JinYoung begins to stretch him, fingers rubbing the walls, earning muffled moans from JaeBum as the older buries his head to the pillow. The younger took his time stretching JaeBum, dragging it out until JaeBum is completely loose and wet. He’s careful not giving too much stimulation when JaeBum’s close to coming. JaeBum bites back the urge to come, holding his tongue to beg JinYoung for his release, until he just can’t take it anymore.

Today is different. JaeBum wants to have his release, and he’s too horny and too drunk to try and be a real man about it. He lets a soft _please_ past his lips, voice a scratchy mewl because JinYoung knows where to touch and stroke to drive him to the edge. Another thought crosses his mind, whether JinYoung’s done this before. He’s too good to be a first timer. And if JinYoung’s hand didn’t bring him to the edge, the thought of JinYoung doing this with another man sure almost makes him bust his nut. Unfortunately, JinYoung decides to pull his fingers out.

“On your back,” JinYoung commands. And JaeBum finally gets to see how blown JinYoung’s pupils are and how they’re staring at his leaking cock. The dildo is now on the younger’s hand, glistening, from the lube. JaeBum spreads his legs for better access. It’s thick, much thicker than two fingers, but JaeBum wants the slight burn. He shoves back when it starts to slip in and groans at the feeling of being stretched uncomfortably wide. It’s inside of him, further than JinYoung’s fingers. The end of the toy is resting against his puckering hole. JinYoung twists the toy a bit, and JaeBum throws his head back with a loud mewl. When it slides in and out, though, JaeBum bites his lower lip, preventing any inhumane sound escaping his mouth. JaeBum admits it’s actually better than how he imagined it would feel. And the fact that it’s JinYoung doing this to him, pushing a toy in and out of his ass again and again when JaeBum’s writhing under his stare, makes it even hotter.

But if the toy is this good, he wants to know how good the real one will make him feel.

“JinYoung,” JaeBum calls.

JaeBum reaches for JinYoung’s hand, pushing it and by doing so, pulling the dildo out of him. JaeBum sits up, and the first thing he does when he’s levelled with JinYoung is removing that damned T-Shirt out of the way. He needs more skin to skin contact, and JinYoung’s just too covered to his liking. When the T-Shirt’s finally across the room, JaeBum pushes the younger boy down to the bed, as he buries his head on the crook of JinYoung’s neck, inhaling the distinct scent of soap. He gives the skin a lick, and he likes the vibration he felt on JinYoung’s chest when JinYoung growls. And when he drags his tongue, trailing down lower and lower to the younger’s chest, he felt a pair of hands pulling roughly at his hair, and he was yanked upwards. JinYoung’s mouth clashes with his own. It’s messy, wet, and there’s a lot of teeth, but JaeBum doesn’t care, because it felt great and he can do this for hours. Unfortunately, his erection is getting painful, and although JinYoung’s jeans creates just enough friction to keep him on edge, he needs those off, off, off.

His left hand found the front of the younger’s jeans. JaeBum can’t help but smirk when he felt the stiff hard mass behind the fabric. He gives it a squeeze and the younger rocks back. JaeBum disengages himself from JinYoung and focuses on the task at hand, which is JinYoung’s jeans. He unzips the fly and impatiently pulls it down to his knees. And if he’s naked, JinYoung should too, so he pulls the boxer, along with the jeans until it’s no longer covering any part of JinYoung.

JinYoung’s so captivating like this. Sure he’d fantasize about his members before, including JinYoung, but it wasn’t quite how he’d imagine it before. Especially not the size of it, or the fact that it’s uncircumcised. There’s this weird sensation building inside his throat, like air is suddenly sucked out of him. Is feels funny, almost tickling but it was intense. JaeBum grips at the stiff shaft, satisfied when he found his thumb almost meets with the rest of his fingers. He gives it a hard squeeze and JinYoung hissed. JaeBum watched as a glob of precum oozes out from the tip. JaeBum’s fingers plays with the sticky liquid, smearing them along the head and under the sulcus, near the nerve bundles. JinYoung exhales with a tremble.

“Take it,” JinYoung said, and JaeBum looked up to see JinYoung making a new expression. It’s almost like he’s frowning, but begging at the same time.

The older pulled the foreskin back. JaeBum doesn’t hesitate when he opens wide and quickly engulfs the head into his oral cavity. He dips further and further until his nose is directly against the younger’s pubic hair. It was overwhelming and JinYoung had to grip JaeBum by the head to make sure he doesn’t move.

“Damn it, don’t move so suddenly, Hyung,” JinYoung protested.

But JaeBum wants to have his share of fun. JinYoung had his fun teasing him, and now he’s going to enjoy his turn. JinYoung wasn’t prepared when he felt a tongue lapping at the head of his cock, twisting and turning against the vein under his cock.

“Shit! Keep doing that,” JinYoung finally loosens his grip on JaeBum’s head. And JinYoung’s already lost in pleasure when JaeBum continues what he’s been doing. All he can think of is how warm and wet and nice JaeBum’s tongue feels. How soft the back of his throat feels and how the older doesn’t choke when he practically rammed his cock into his mouth.

JaeBum pulls out all of a sudden, hands bracketing JinYoung’s thighs as he stares down at JinYoung.

“I think it’s time we both feel nice.” JaeBum pants, detaching himself from JinYoung and drops his weight onto the bed, legs wide apart. JinYoung’s just looking at him, puzzled. “Come on, JinYoung. I think it’s time we have a penetration going on. Unless… you’re not interested.”

“No, no, I’m interested!” JinYoung is quick on his knees, hovering above JaeBum, their face inches apart.

“Good. Because I need you to get inside of me,” JaeBum whispered to JinYoung.

That must’ve get to JinYoung. JaeBum never saw someone opening a condom and putting it on so quick before. Not even in the porns he watched. The younger squeezes the lube bottle mercilessly and JinYoung just rubs an abundant amount of lube impatiently along his condom-covered meat. JinYoung rubs the excess lube to JaeBum’s entrance, and when even that doesn’t remove the lube entirely from his palm, he wipes them messily on the duvet. It’s so unlike JinYoung. So uncoordinated, so messy, and such a turn on for JaeBum. Then both of those hands were on JaeBum’s wrist, pinning him down, holding him in place when JinYoung’s dick slides into him in one sharp, rough thrust.

JaeBum cried in pain, but it’s drowned out by the deep rumble that JinYoung makes, the sound vibrating through the older’s ear and down into his gut. The full feeling finally returns but this time there’s warmth from JinYoung’s cock and it’s 100 times better than the rubber toy. JinYoung takes him apart with one thrust, his hips snapping and the head of his dick brushes over JaeBum’s prostate. JaeBum cries out, the tendons in his neck straining, and his eyes roll back in his head. JinYoung’s thrust is rough, arrhythmic, and uncontrolled. His lips kissing and nipping at any surface he finds on JaeBum’s skin. JaeBum feels a sharp pain on his ears, and the pain travels lower and lower to his left shoulder, and he realizes that JinYoung’s biting at him.

There’s something building from inside of him, and although the feeling is unfamiliar, he recognizes that he’s close to reach orgasm. He was too lost to actually say anything coherent. He gave in the pleasure and let’s his body take over. Legs folding and pulling at JinYoung’s back, toes curling, and hands gripping tightly at the sheets as each pounding gets him closer and closer to release. And he comes when JinYoung bites at his neck, a high pitch growl follows. It feels different, because it comes from the inside of his walls and not from the base of his cock. JinYoung keeps hitting that wonderful spot over and over, fucking him through the orgasm, and JaeBum feels like it lasts so long before he finally comes down from his high.

When JaeBum’s finally able to open his eyes, JinYoung’s burying his face on his neck, biting at his pulse point. He’s chasing his orgasm and JaeBum reaches out to stroke his raven hair. He watches as JinYoung’s back tenses and his movements becoming more and more frantic and irregular, hips delivering quick short thrusts and there’s a low growl and vibration coming from JinYoung’s mouth against his neck. JaeBum feels the new warmth spreading along his wall. JinYoung’s hips slows down, still fucking into JaeBum riding his release. And after a while he settles with long slow thrusts in and out and in again before he collapses on top of JaeBum.

“Fuck,” JinYoung says in a long exhale.

“Yeah, that was… fuck,” JaeBum says, playing with the locks of JinYoung’s hair.

JinYoung’s still panting, the movements of his ribs are palpable against JaeBum’s abdomen. JaeBum’s legs untangle from where they were encircled against JinYoung’s waist onto the bed. JinYoung dragged his face upwards, finally looking at JaeBum with half-lidded eyes and a completely fucked-out expression. “Ssss… Don’t move just yet,” he says with a wince, before dropping his face once again on JaeBum’s chest.

“Sorry,” JaeBum replies, realizing that the younger’s probably still oversensitive.

Seconds later, he feels the erection softens a little and JinYoung slides out smoothly, while simultaneously getting up from JaeBum. JaeBum watches as the younger carefully slides the used condom off his dick, and tying it up in a knot before going to the bathroom. JaeBum lay in bed, breathing deep and slow, staring at the ceiling. Finally feels the cool air from the air conditioner. Guess it’s not broken after all. JaeBum hears the sound of water in the sink and not long after, JinYoung emerges from the bathroom with a bunch of tissues in hand.

“Let me clean you up,” JinYoung says when his right knee dips into the bed.

“Damn,” JinYoung mutters, “you sure came a lot,” JinYoung chuckles as he wipes at his abs. “I thought you shot a lot on my stomach, but clearly there’s a more here.”

JaeBum waits for JinYoung to finish with everything including the lube excess around his hole. The younger makes another walk to the bathroom to throw the tissues, probably. “It’s cold,” JaeBum says from the bed and he hears a snort from the bathroom. JinYoung was grinning when he comes back.

“What, so I don’t have to call the room service anymore?” JinYoung sits on the other side of the bed now.

“Shut it, JinYoung. It was HOT! I didn’t know the alcohol would make me heat up like that.”

JinYoung leans closer to JaeBum mouth inching closer to JaeBum’s ear. “It was hot. I mean really hot. You humping that comforter and all. Almost drop that toy and take you on the spot,” JinYoung whispers suggestively.

“STOP! How did you get that toy anyway?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” It earns a slap on his shoulder, but JinYoung can’t help but laugh.

There’s a moment of silence before JaeBum suggests to, “Let’s have another round.” And JinYoung immediately scrambles on top of JaeBum.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates on upcoming fanfiction! [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/jjpfanfic)


End file.
